With Me Again
by KuroiKochou
Summary: It's after Entei disappears and I'm not really good with summaries so you have to read it. I will tell you that there is a twis t with the pokemon and Entei goes looking for Molly cause he likes her. I know it might seem like a weird couple oh well.


**Thanks for looking into my story I'm very greatful. I don't know how I got this story stuck in my head but after watching the third pokemon movie again I just did. Well I hope you like it. I know the coupling is a bit weird since Entei was like a father to her and everything but to me i t looked kind of different from a father-daughter relationship. So here is my story with a twist to all the legendary pokemon. THey will appear here and there in the story but I hope you like it. **

**Please Review I wanna know if anyone would like me to continue. and I don't own pokemon or any of the characters or pokemon mentioned in it. **

**

* * *

**

Entei's Pov

"I'll miss you too Molly...Keep me close in your dreams." I said before disappearing. It's the last of me since I'm just her imagination. I can't help but have this pained feeling in my heart for leaving her. I cloesd my eyes ready to be erased from reality but instead when I opened them I'm in a room filled with these all these people. All of them looked to be young and beautiful they wore outfits that reminded me of the other legendary pokemon.

" Entei where have you been! I don't like waiting you know I get aggitated what the hell happened down there anyways we all watched it!" A young man with black hair and cruel green and yellow eyes stared at me in his white and green coat with a gold trim.

" Now Arceus it's not Entei's fault this has happened to him. Those moronic Unknown thought they could grant that little girl's wish without nabbing the real one. Honestly you know that they are mischivous." A man with blue spikey hair and a silver and blue coat said sitting in another chair next to him.

" Lugia your always the compassinate one, but now that I see it seems that some of his memories have disappeared for it seems he doesn't know who we are." Arceus said in a more natural tone. Soon my head filled with all these memories of who these people were. They were all legendary pokemon like me, but we all took a human form. I looked down at my self and saw that I was wearing a brown seude jacket with black shackles on my elbows it's hood was trimmed with fur all around it. I even wore a long wavy scarf that resembled my tail taht went down to the floor. I wore black pants with the shackles on my elbows and on my hands were white gloves and on my feet were white shoes.

" Now that you've looked at your self Entei." Arceus lightly laughed along with everyone else who thought it was amusing to see me like that. " Do you remember now dear Friend?" He asked. I nodded.

" I'm sorry Arceus I wasn't myself because of those unknown but thank you for helping me remember who I was. " I thanked and went to my chair along side my fellow pokemon.

" Now for our anual reports on what has happened in the real world observation." Arceus started the meeting.

" Nothing seems to be wrong in our part." Latios said. He looked like a young man probably in his late teens reported and next to him as always was his beautiful sister and mate Latias.

" In our region a human tried to capture us for his collection but was saved by a young man by the name of Ash Ketchum." Lugia reported with his group behind him. the always grumpy and easily pissed off Zaptos, the calm cool and collected Articuno, and the kind but firey Multras. The four always looked good being close together balancing the others out.

" Same with my reigon. A man named Giovanni apperently tried to make a better mew called mewtwo succeded but failed to totally take comand of him. Then Mewtwo tried to destroy the world but was convinced not to by a boy also named Ash Ketchum." Mew a tiny bubbly girl with her big blue eyes and bright blond hair. She wore a light pink coat over a soft pink dress. Her personallity was always charming and light. Behind her must have been Mewtwo. He looked the exact oppisite of Mew. Black hair and purple eyes. He wore a greyish blue coat over purple attire. He seemed to be pissed, but held Mew's hand in his.

" I wonder if were are to see more of this Ash Boy." Arceus commented. I laughed abit to my self. "What's so funny Entei?" He asked glaring at me.

" Oh I think we will see more of this Ash person." I laughed. Everyone looked from one another seeming to agree with me. We Legendary pokemon with be connected to the boy sooner then we think.

" Jirachi will be waking up soo right Suicune?" Celebi asked. He looked to be very young between all of us he looked to be about twelve in a foresty green jacket and shorts with knee high black socks and leather shoes. He looked like a boy from the late eighteen hundreds or the early nighteen hundreds. He was excited to know that after Jirachi falls asleep again he will come into the meetings for a year before sleeping entirely again.

" Yes Celibi, Jirachi will wake up again and I will make sure that Absol his protector will be notified before he wakes up." Suicune assured sipping on a cup of green tea in his blue yakuta.

" Well I already checked everyone else's work so why don't we all just say hello to told friends for now till it is time to go home. " Arceus said getting of his throne like the rest of us.

" It seemed like an interesting experience Entei. How was it?" Raiku asked wearing his usual yelllow kimono, purple hair and smug grin on his face.

" It was quiet interesting." I said simply. I saw Celibi and Dialga come up to me with grins on their faces.

" Entei we have a secret to tell you wanna hear?" They both said in a mocking tone. I looked towards them curiously and nodded my head slowly. They both went on either side of me.

" We know you like that little girl, but not as a daughter, but something else and you meet her in the future." they both said in sync. I looked at them both with a shocked look. How can she be more then a daughter? I mean I liked her but as a daughter right...or was it something different?

* * *

**I hope that you all liked it. Please R&R. I'd really love to know your opinions on the story. Oh and for the record I don't know how old Molly is to me she was six ok?**


End file.
